Courage
by moon light of dreams
Summary: Dans un monde ou des décisions confronte des amis, dans lequel certains laissent place à leurs rêves et d'Autre ne cherche qu'à quitter ce rêve. qu'arrivera t'il? attention léger LEMON SharaxRitz
1. prologue

Bonjour! C'est mon premier fic dans Final Fantasy, alors ne soyez pas trop sévère… Mais, soyez honnête! J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec quelques bouts d'histoires, et bien faite moi en part. Et veuillez m'excuser, car j'ai le jeu chez moi, mais seulement en Anglais et je ne comprends pas cette langue à merveille. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! I love reviews

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans ce petit village nommé Ivalice, tout le monde avait ses problèmes, tout le monde avait de durs obstacles à surmonter. Les gens étaient dans la misère, et essayaient de cacher leur sombre personnalité. Pour quelques-uns, cela marchait et se traduisait en méchanceté, pour d'autres, en sourire qui, au fond de leurs yeux, se mêlait une peine et une plaie profonde. Mais, pour d'autres, cette personnalité sombre dessinait leur visage. De toutes ces façons pour cacher une tristesse, on pouvait lire en chacun de leur cœur une force abandonnée et oubliée.

Tandis qu'ici, Ivalice n'était pas un village, mais un pays. Les problèmes étaient d'affronter des monstres et des bandits, de partir à l'aventure. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de problèmes. La vie que ces gens menaient n'était qu'aventures et fantaisies, ce qu'une part de chacun de nous recherche. Combattre des monstres, la magie et toutes ces choses qui pour nous paraissent insensées et irréelles, sont pour eux que routine quotidienne. Une place ou tout nos plus chers rêves peuvent se réaliser. Tous semblent y trouver leur place.

_**Tous?**_

C'est la que commence notre histoire.

Car, malgré les rêves et déchirures que connaîtrait ce garçon, il voulait rentrer chez lui, que ces rêves saissent et devienne réels. Abandonner l'illusion et rentrer dans la réalité. Car, si on n'affronte pas d'obstacles ni de problèmes, comment devenir plus fort? Comment trouver nos forces et nos faiblesses? Comment savoir affronter la vie?

Voilà ce que se disait Marche, mais hélas, ce n'était pas ce que chacun pensait . Il allait devoir battre ses amis qui ne partageaient pas ses idées. Et affronter nos amis est une des choses les plus difficiles que la vie peut mettre sur notre route.

C'est alors qu'il rencontra Ritz, son amie de classe. Cette fille était différente des autres. Elle n'hésitait pas à défendre les autres et avait un sacré caractère. Mais, malgré cette apparence qu'elle voulait faire ressortir, elle avait enfouis en son cœur de redoutables et profonds secrets. Elle était terriblement bouleversée, mais elle ne voulait guère le montrer.

Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait se joindre à lui pour trouver un moyen de revenir, mais elle s'était vite retournée, car elle voulait rester ici, combattre des monstre et vivre la magie.

Marche avait été attristé de cette décision, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

C'est alors qu'il sut qu'il fallait détruire les cristaux pour que ce monde se brise, peut-être était-ce sa chance de retourner chez lui… Il prit son courage à deux mains, accompagné de son nouvel ami Montblanc, pour accomplir cet objectif qu'il s'était donné. Il s'était questionné de nombreux moments pour savoir si sa place était dans ce monde ou dans le sien.

Cependant, sa décision était prise, il retournerait dans le monde qu'il connaissait. Il retournerait au Ivalice qu'il connaissait et ou étaient tous ses souvenirs.

C'est alors, après sa rencontre avec Ritz, après la destruction du deuxième cristal, qu'il vit une apparition. Il vit Mewt. Il portait un emblème sur le front, il lui criait :

« Pourquoi détruire mon monde? Pourquoi détruire ce que j'ai? Pourquoi me rappeler cela? »

Il avait dit ces paroles en pleurant, ensuite, il avait appelé sa mère en pleurant et en criant au désespoir.

« Maman! Maman! Maman est en vie, elle était là! Il y avait à peine un instant! »

Puis, la silhouette disparut lentement. Marche fut une fois de plus désapointé… Mewt était donc prince de ce monde… Il savait aussi à quel point Mewt tenait à sa mère et comme il remplissait son cœur de faux espoirs. Comme il était facile pour lui de se laisser aller. Ici, il n'avait aucuns problèmes à par se battre, tandis que dans le monde réel, il était rejeté et persécuté par ses camarades de classe. Sa mère n'était plus là pour lui, son père de cacher sa douleur, alors qu'ici, tout le monde lui obéissait, sa mère était là pour lui, son père était le plus grand juge d'Ivalice, il avait de l'autorité. Il pouvait réaliser ses rêves et ne plus avoir à faire face à aucun problème.

Décidément, il n'avait l'appuie d'aucun de ses amis. Il était seul à vouloir retourner dans l'autre monde, ainsi déjouer les règles de Mewt. Cela l'attristait beaucoup, mais dans ce monde, ce n'était que les rêve de Mewt. Et lui n' était que la perturbation de son rêve. Malgré ces deux rencontres bouleversantes qu'avait subit le jeune garçon, il avait réussit à se ressaisir, mais il n'avait pas encore tout enduré et tout raconté. Le pire était à venir…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'aimerais bien continuer, mais il y a un seul et unique petit problème… C'est que je n'est pas fini le jeu alors j ne peux pas savoir la suite. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Je compte bien écrire une deuxième partie, mais pour cela il faut que je m'avance dans mon jeu. J'espère que cette fic vous à plus. S.V.P., j'aimerais vraiment savoir vos impressions. Alors merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce fic.

Moonlight of dreams

PS : on se retrouve à la deuxième partie! -


	2. Au bord du feu

Bon et bien me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle partie à cette fic! Bien que cela fasse longtemps que je vous aie promit une suite et que je n'avais pas encore terminé le jeux…. J'ai un triste aveux à vous faire : JE N'AIE PAS ENCORE TERMINÉ LE JEUX! LE BOSS EST TROP DIFFICILE!

Se remet de ses émotions

Bon, maintenant que je vous aie fais mon aveu, je me sens mieux. Je voulais spécifier que cette partie, je l'aie écrite en l'honneur de Azalee (L'Auteur qui a écrit une fic a propos de Ritz/Shara) –très bonne en passant!-

Cette petite histoire ce passe autour d'un feu, en compagnie de Ritz et Shara,

S la petite rencontre avec March qui raconte que le garçon désire rentrer au vrai monde d'Ivalice. Alors, il s'annonce que les deux jeunes sont ans un autre camps. Pour le reste, vous le saurez en lisant ;)

Gros Bizou!

(Et bonne lecture!) Reviews sont appréciées

-----------------------------------

LA nuit commençait à tomber. L'obscurité était présente, mais grâce au feu que Shara et Ritz avaient allumé, elles pouvaient ainsi affronté la pénombre qui n'allait pas tarder à être complète en cette nuit nuageuse.

-Ritz?

LA jeune fille se tourna au son de la voix de Shara.

-Je crois que l,On devrait monter le campement, car l'orage ne devrait pas tarder…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-Sahara… Je n'aie pas trop la tête à cela en ce moment… Pouvez-vous me laissez un peu de temps?

Shara poussa un soupir, mais elle lui porta aussi un regard attendri.

-C'est comme vous voulez, mais combien de fois vous aie-je demandé de ne pas me vouvoyiez?

(auteur : EN disant cette phrase, veuillez noter qu'elle m'aie l'accent sur les 'vous')

Ritz remonta les yeux pour poser son regard sur son amie. C'est vrai qu'elle le lui avait demandé souvent.

-Je TE demande pardon.

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Cela faisait longtemps que Ritz n'avait pas eue de sourire… En tout cas de vrai sourire. Car, cette jeune fille, Shara l'eue bien vite comprit, voulait dissimuler ses sentiments dus à une certaine peine dont elle ignorait la provenance. La lapine s'avança vers Ritz et s'agenouilla vers elle et elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Le cœur de Ritz se figea, mais elle fut mêlée d'une merveilleuse sensation d'être aussi proche de Shara, mais aussi d'un profond désir… Ritz ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du feu, ne voulant pour rien au mon que Shara croise le regard qu'elle lui porterait si elle la regarderait, un regard remplit de désir…

Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour quand elle sentit les mains de Shara caresser doucement sa cuisse. Encore une fois, elle ne leva pas les yeux du feux, mais elle fut parcourue de nombreux frissons.

-Tu as froid? Murmura Shara à l'oreille de Ritz d'une voix langoureuse et profonde de désir.

J'ai du imaginer… Pourquoi Shara aurai une voix aussi langoureuse et aussi… demandante?

La main de Shara caressa doucement le joue de Ritz avant d'être plus ferme et de tourner brusquement le visage de Ritz vers le sien. Elles se regardèrent durant un moment, mais prit d'une pulsion, Ritz s'empara des lèvres de Ritz, faisant pénétrer sa langue. Shara encercla Ritz de ses bras et posa une main derrière sa nuque, rapprochant leurs têtes, et de l'autre, elle caressa les jolis cheveux roses de Ritz.

Les deux tombèrent doucement sur le sol, en position couché. LE baiser n'En finissait plus et les frissons était tout aussi grand des deux coté. Ce fut Shara qui en finit, à contre cœur, car le besoin de respirer se faisait trop demandant.

Les deux se regardèrent un moment, reprenant leurs souffles. Elles se couchèrent sur le dos, regardant les étoiles qui était visible grâce à la pénombre. Ritz rapprocha son corps de celui de Shara et la serra le plus fort qu'elle le pus, sans faire de mal à son amante, contre elle.

-Je savais pourtant que lorsque nos chemins se quitteront, cela fera encore plus mal si l'on s'aime maintenant…. Mais, quelque chose m'a poussé à le faire, j'y pense sans cesse. J'ai toujours envie d'aller plus loin.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Ritz.

-Est-ce la même chose pour toi?

Riz ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus fort Shara contre elle.

-Tu occupes sans cesse mes pensées. Lorsque je me bats, je le fais pou toi, lorsque je te regarde, je ne pense qu'à ça… Qu'à l'amour que l'on pourrait connaître, mais qu'il nous aie interdit par peur de la douleur qui suivra face à mon retour dans mon monde, mais je ne veux pas partir…

Elle avait murmuré ces mots qui pesaient sur son cœur. Shara continua de caresser ses cheveux et elle la regarda tendrement.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ritz à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

**Flash Back**

Ritz se promenait seule dans un petit village, tête baissée. Le nom de ceux village, elle n'en connaissait rien et elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle venait de se réveiller d'un profond sommeil et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle heurta soudainement quelque chose. Elle leva rapidement la tête et pus apercevoir une femme lapine. Elle était décidément d'une grande beauté, car Ritz en fut frappée. Elle se sentit rougir violemment quand elle découvrit qu'elle avait la tête en plein de le décolleté que portait Shara à ce moment là, La dame étant une tête et demie plus grande qu'elle.

Ritz retira immédiatement sa tête, honteuse. Elle baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Mais, lorsqu'elle entendit le rire de la dame, elle comprit qu'Elle ne l'avait pas mal prit. Quand elle décida de relever les yeux et que leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'un même sourire se dessina sur chacun des deux visages, elles surent tout les deux qu'elles étaient fait pour s'entendre.

Par la suite, Shara lui avait apprit ce qu'il y avait à apprendre sur ce monde qui était complètement nouveau pour Ritz. C'est grâce à cet évènement que les deux filles s'étaient connues.

**Fin du flash back**

-On peut dire que tu avais plutôt bien atterrit.

Les joues de Ritz prirent une teinte rosées.

_Elle est si mignonne quand elle rougit… En fait elle est toujours mignonne!_

Les rirent un peu. La douleur de Ritz disparaissait complètement quand elle était en compagnie de Shara.

-Tu sais ce garçon, March, Il est capable de tout faire, il a une sacrée détermination. J'ai peur qu'il parvienne a trouver un moyen de me faire rentrer…

Shara caressa la joue de Ritz tendrement avant de poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-On l'en empêchera si il le faut, tant que tu sois heureuse, je partage ton bonheur.

Les joues de Ritz prirent une nouvelle teinte rosées.

-Je t'aime Shara…

Elle avait dit ces trois tout doucement, presqu'un murmure imperceptible. Shara ne sembla pas avoir entendue, car elle continuait de caresser sa joue doucement et ne répondit rien.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre. À contre cœur, elles se levèrent et allèrent dégager les choses du campement et tout ranger avant que l'orage ne deviennent trop fort, car déjà des gouttes commençaient à tomber et l'intensité ne cessaient d'augmenter.

Une fois toute leurs affaires réunies, l'orage était déjà devenue une rafale de gouttes et les coups de tonnerre se faisaient sans cesse entendre. Par chance, il n'y avait aucunes éclairs.

-Bon, il faudrait aller trouver un abri! Cria Ritz au travers de l'orage.

Shara ne se retourna pas et alla s'asseoir sous un gros arbre qui les protègeraient de la pluie. Elle mit les affaires près d'elle.

-Ça devrait aller.

Shara leva un regard langoureux vers Ritz.

Ne pouvant résister aux petits yeux piteux de Shara bien longtemps, elle courut se lover contre elle, trouvant chaleur dans ses bras. La lapine entoura le corps frêle et trempé de Ritz contre elle.

Elles restèrent longtemps collés l'unes contre l'autre. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, car l'une et l'autre se comprenait.

La respiration de Ritz se faisait plus régulière, ayant enfin le sentiment d'être en sécurité, pour l'éternité, dans les bras de Shara.

La durée de ce moment, ni l'une ni l'autre ne savaient combien de temps cela avait duré, mais elles savaient qu'elles auraient pus rester comme cela encore longtemps, très longtemps…

Lorsque la pluie se fit moin violente, on pus entendre un doux murmure, presque imperceptible lui aussi.

-Je t'aime aussi Ritz…

Malgré la pénombre et le froid qui était présent, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ritz.

_**C'est ici que s'arrête mon chemin ainsi que le tient, mais ce n'est que pour en emprunter un autre, ensemble…**_


End file.
